What To Say To You?
by TrickstersImp
Summary: When you're in love aren't you supposed to instinctively know what to say... So why is it so tough to write your wedding vows, maybe all you need is a little music to make everything make sense. A Tandre one-shot for Pinkbull115's contest on the Future.


"I don't know what to write." I said, looking up at the woman in front of me. She lifted her head slightly and groaned.

"André, as much as I love you so much, I can't write you wedding vows for you." With that she put her head back down and focused on writing her own. Life just isn't fair, is it? It looked like Tori had already filled a page of writing and was almost done. I had written one sentence.

'How do I say I love you?' was the only sentence on the page that I had decided deserved to be in my vows. The others had all been sentenced to death with a thick black line through the middle. Why was it now that I just couldn't possibly think of anything to write, my brain had just completely emptied out. Every time I thought about writing my vows the words inside my head vaporised and I was left sitting there writing one sentence and then getting rid of it immediately. I don't know why… I love Tori with all my heart and soul and I have since the first moment I saw her. Tomorrow is going to be the happiest day of my life and I want everything to be perfect, because that's what she deserves.

Remind me again why I chose to write my wedding vows the night before my wedding. Beck and Robbie were probably going to pick me up any second now and I had an empty page in front of me. I've said that already, haven't I?

"Tori...? Can you help me?" She sighed and tilted her head again to look at me, a little smile playing at her lips.

"No, André, I cannot help you. I'm not even supposed to hear the vows until tomorrow." My time was slowly ticking down and running out until our friends got here to drag us away from each other. I could write a hundred different songs to express my love for my fiancé, but when I was asked to write two minutes of deep emotion, that _didn't _rhyme I was stuck.

"Why did we decide to write our own vows?" I asked Tori and after letting out a massive groan, and putting her pen down she got up and walked over to me. I stood up in response.

"Because we can't use the same vows other people have used since the dawn of time. Our love isn't like other peoples love, it's different, the two of us are the only people in the entire world that feel like we do about each other and we are the only two people in the entire world who can know what should go into our vows. Remember, we are not normal… and so why should our wedding be normal?"

Our wedding was definitely… unorthodox; it had all started with Tori wanting to wear her mother's wedding dress, which was perfectly fine with me. Or it would have been, if Trina hadn't got to it first. She decided that white didn't suit her complexion and because she wanted to wear it when she got married as well (whenever that'll happen) she had to dye the dress maroon. Don't ask me why, but that's what Trina did. After discovering this Tori and I had done all that we could to get the dress back to white but we had been told it couldn't be done. All we could do was dye it purple, which Cat for some reason insisted was our colour… I'm not quite sure why.

So it all started with Tori wearing a purple wedding dress to walk down the aisle, but hey, Jade wore black to her wedding, so why should it matter?

The doorbell rang as I was finishing up my thoughts and Tori looked at me one more time.

"André, just write what you feel and don't freak out about it, I'm sure whatever you write will be perfect." She kissed me lightly on the lips and when to open the door, revealing Jade, Cat, Beck and Robbie for our various stag and hen nights. Oh great, well that's my time up…

Tori looked at me and then Jade picked her up and dragged her out of the room.

"Jade? Where are you taking me, I don't want to go with you." Oops, I may not have told Tori about Jade's plans for the evening, and knowing Jade, she had a right to be scared about it. Cat giggled as she closed the door behind her.

Beck studied the piece of paper in front of me.

"How do I say I love you?" He read out slowly… "Oh man, you're screwed, have you still not written your vows?"

I groaned again… "Help me…"

"You could say I would walk over broken glass every day to prove my love for you." Robbie suggested and I picked up my pen about to write it in.

"That's stupid." Rex retorted and Beck and I turned to face Robbie.

"Why did you bring the puppet?" I asked him.

"What puppet? Where is it?" Rex retorted looking around the room, Robbie following him stupidly. Beck walked over to him, grabbed the puppet and chucked him through the door to my room.

"Hey… why you do that? Wait, is this Tori's room? Oh yeah, baby" I was a little bit creeped out about the puppet saying that about my fiancé, or rather I guess it was Robbie talking about Tori. That was a very strange thought. But I'm letting myself get of topic, _again._

"Please help me." I muttered again. The broken glass line wouldn't work, it was very obviously recognisable as Robbie, and therefore, it kind of sucked as a line to Tori… not to be mean to Robbie.

"I have loved you since the moment I met you, and I still can't believe that you feel the same way about me?" Robbie suggested and again my pen was about to touch the paper when…

"Nope, sorry used it for my wedding to Jade…" No! Why does my life hate me? "Hey, give me a second." Beck continued before heading into my bedroom again.

I could hear Rex in the corner…

"Hey sexy lady… wait, you're not Tori." I could also hear a loud smack which I also assume came straight from Beck.

"Don't hurt him." Robbie squealed from next to me. Oh Robbie…

"Beck, what you doing?" I called in, completely confused before he left the room again together with my favourite guitar. He passed it over and looked at me.

"Well, what are you waiting for… strum a chord." I began to play a random tune on my guitar, and singing along ever so slightly.

"How do I tell you I love you?

Tori, I don't have a clue….

I don't know what to do

Just keep thinking about you.

That smile when I said I love you.

The feeling when you said it too.

And now I am marrying you.

But I still don't have a clue…"

I smiled and grabbed my pen writing quickly… this was all I needed to get started.

"But I don't need to…

All I need to know is this will always be true

I'll give my everything to you.

I'll be here to hear you laugh

I'll be here to see you cry…

I'll be here every day of my life…

Next to you."

And that moment finally came… when Tori looked at me and declared that all her mistakes in her life has been worth it, because they had all lead her to me. And that there is always someone out there for everyone, even if they don't always see it immediately and how very lucky she was to have someone who had stood by her while she was such a stupid idiot and found her knight in shining armour. When all this came I had something to say in reply to her.

That I still didn't have a clue what to write in my vows but that I never needed to, all I need to tell her was that I would always be hear, right by her side as if always been and that it was alright for her to cry on my shoulder, but I looked forward to the laughs we'd share to. And it was okay for her to be an idiot occasionally because it didn't mean anything to me. That she's perfect and she always will be.

And it was all sparked by music, I guess I did tell you I could write a million songs about her.

_**Wow… that was hard to write. It all came out of me sitting down at the computer for Pinkbull's contest and honestly not having the slightest idea what to write.**_

_**Oh yeah, definitely check out Pinkbull115's contest about the Future, she's an amazing writer. So…**_

_**Sensitivity, Serenity, and Insanity**_

_**CANON 24**_


End file.
